Jessica Alba's in Town
by bokayjunkie
Summary: Jessica Alba’s in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well [wink wink]. And Lorelai’s jealous of her. please R&R...on temporary hiatus
1. Not Waiting for Her

**Title: Jessica Alba's in Town**

**By: Nikka Flores**

**Summary: Jessica Alba's in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well (wink wink). And Lorelai's jealous of her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except my crazy imagination.**

**A/N: Yeah, I know, I know. Another story. But I'm sorry, I'm having a writers block on my other ones. I will continue them. I just I have to think of something. And you know, it wouldn't hurt if you give me suggestions. I'm just saying.**

**Besides, I was really bored. And I had nothing to do. I just watched Dirty Deeds, it was so funny. I loved Milo in there. **

**A/N: this story is kind of like when a girl comes in to town, and Luke had some kind of past with Luke. Like a romantic relationship. And I know, that's been done before, but mine is different. VERY different. **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: Not Waiting for Her**

Luke stood behind the counter, scrubbing that same place over and over again. He wasn't waiting for her, no he wasn't. he's just cleaning the countertop. People do need to eat at a clean place. He looked at his watch, a little over nine. she usually comes in before eight specially on weekdays. But who's keeping tabs? Not him.

Seeing as how, there wasn't anything for him to do, Luke threw the rag over his shoulder and went to the storage room to do inventory. Lane and Cesar can take care of everything. He worked on inventory for about half an hour, then he went back out. Just as he walked in the diner, he saw a somewhat familiar figure talking to Lane.

"Is, Luke here?"

"He's doing inventory in the back." Lane replied. "Why?"

"Oh nothing. It's just…I'm-"

"Becca?" Luke said.

The girl, named Becca, turned and saw Luke who had a smile plastered on his face.

"Luke." she shrieked, giving him a hug. He hugged her back.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked, as they pulled back.

"I came here to see you." she smiled.

All the eyes in the diner were on them. Kirk, Gypsy, Miss Patty, and some other townies. All of them wondering who this tall, light brown haired woman was. She was pretty, not ditsy looking. She wore a pony tail, dark jeans, a hoodie and had a duffel bag on her shoulders. People wondered who this girl was and how does Luke know her.

Suddenly feeling the eyes from the townies, Luke turned to look at them and gave them his famous glare. Then turned back to Becca and led her upstairs. Now people really started to wonder just who this girl was. Miss Patty was already out the door.

* * *

**A/N: yeah, it's not really Jessica Alba. All will be clear in the second chapter. You'll see.**

**and yeah it's a bit short, but bare with me.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please review. I would just love to know what you thought of this story/chapter. And any SUGGESTIONS and REQUESTS you want to see in this story or my other stories are welcome.**

**Up Next: Lorelai finds out about Becca, while Luke finds out why she's here.**

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	2. Jessica Alba's in Town

**Title: Jessica Alba's in Town**

**By: Nikka Flores**

**Summary: Jessica Alba's in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well (wink wink). And Lorelai's jealous of her.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…except my crazy imagination.**

**A/N: I forgot to tell you in the first chapter, Luke and Lorelai are not together. This is set somewhere in like season four, except Luke and Nicole never were married, thank god for that. Lane's working at the diner, Rory's at Yale, and Lorelai's still doing constructionon the Dragonfly. So, yeah, kind of important information I left out. Oopsie... So sue me. **

**But I'm glad you all liked it.**

**In this chapter, the whole Jessica Alba thing will be cleared. And it's longer than the first chapter. So be thankful for that.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: Jessica Alba's in Town**

"Come in, come in." instructed Luke as he led Becca in his apartment. "Do you want something to drink? Milk, juice, water?"

"Water's fine." she replied, looking at his trophies on his shelf.

"Ok." he said. He poured her a glass of water.

She thanked him and returned looking at the trophies on his shelf.

"So, Becca," Luke started, "How are you? How's Florida?"

"I'm good. Florida's good. You know, lots of sun, lots of water, lots of people walking around with their tops off. And I'm not just talking about the guys too."

"Jeez. I hope you're not one of those."

"No." she said, rolling her eyes. "You know me well enough that I'm not really one for those kinds of things."

"Don't I know it." he muttered. "God it's so good to see you again. How long has it been?"

"Uh…fifteen years." she said with a smile, looking at him.

"Wow. Fifteen years. that's a long time."

"Yeah. The last time we saw each other was at William's…" Becca trailed off letting their hearts finish the sentence. They stayed quiet for a while, reminiscing on William.

"So," Luke started, his eyes darting back and forth from Becca to the duffel bag she has with her. "What are you _really_ doing here Becca?" he asked seriously.

"I told you, I'm here to see you."

"Becca…"

Becca sighed and turned to look at him. "I need a place to stay."

* * *

Lorelai walked across the street towards the news stand. She had a very crappy morning. Her alarm clock didn't purr on time, so she woke up late. She had to get dressed quickly and head over to the inn for a meeting with the contractors, making her miss breakfast at Luke's. now on her spare time, she headed to Luke's stopping to get a magazine first. As she neared, she heard Miss Patty and Babbet talking. 

"Really?" asked Babbet.

"Oh yes, and she was very pretty too. Like Jessica Alba pretty." exclaimed Patty.

"Wow, Jessica Alba, that is pretty." commented Babbet.

_Who?_

"She is. And she hugged him like he was George Clooney. But who wouldn't?"

Now Lorelai was very intrigued. "Hi ladies." she says, announcing herself to them.

"Oh hey shuga. You looking good today."

"Aw, thank you." she smiled at Babbet's comment. "So, who are you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about this new girl in town." said Babbet.

"New girl? Really?"

"Well she's not new to everybody." said Patty, nudging Babbet a little. "Luke seemed to know her pretty well."

"Luke?" now Lorelai was very interested.

"Oh yeah. It's all everybody's talking about." exclaimed Babbet.

"Specially since that hug they shared at the diner. And Luke invited her upstairs. God knows what they're doing right now." Patty said suggestively.

As Lorelai listened to them, she felt a knot tightening up in her stomach. _Who could this girl be?_

"So what?" she said as calmly as she can, "is she like, an ex-girlfriend or something?"

"She must be." answered Patty. "Though, I've never seen her before. I've never heard of Luke being with a Becca. But she seemed to have some kind of past with him."

"I don't know her either." commented Babbet.

"Nobody does." continued Patty. "I've been asking people around town if they know a Becca that Luke use to date, but I got nothing. But let me tell you, they must have had some relationship cause Luke does seem to be happy to see her…"

Lorelai nodded and excused herself from them, not wanting to hear more. All this talk about a new girl in town, who had some kind of romantic relationship with Luke, ached her heart. She doesn't now why, it's not like she has feelings for Luke or something. No. no she doesn't. it's nothing really. She doesn't feel anything. She doesn't feel hurt by this. She doesn't feel like a thousand daggers stabbed her heart. She's not jealous. No…well, maybe. _No. I'm not. I'm not jealous. _She keeps telling herself.

Suddenly, she didn't feel like going to Luke's and just turned for home.

* * *

**A/N: Yes. Becca is Jessica. Well, looks like Jessica. Just to give you a visual of what she looks like.**

**-my friend asked me the other day when I was writing this  
"Why did you choose Jessica Alba?"  
-I said  
"Because Jessica's cool." (she's one of my role models.)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please review. I would just love to know what you thought of this story/chapter. And any SUGGESTIONS and REQUESTS you want to see in this story or my other stories are welcome.**

**Up Next: Becca tells Luke what happens.**

**♣bokayjunkie♠**


	3. Luke&Jessica's Reunion, byebye Natalie

**Title: Jessica Alba's in Town**

**By: Nikka Flores**

**Summary: Jessica Alba's in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well (wink wink). And Lorelai's jealous of her.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...well, except my dignity and crazy imagination.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Luke and Jessica's Reunion, bye-bye Natalie, er Elizabeth?**

"What? Why? What happened?" Luke asked, immediately by her side.

Becca was quiet for a while. Then she took a deep breath. "I quit my job…back in Florida." she started slowly. Luke stood there beside her, encouraging her to go on. "And, daddy found out…and…um…well you can just Imagine what happened…" tears were threatening to escape her eyes.

Luke understood her completely, and put his arms around her in comfort. "He didn't take it so well?"

"No." she said in a shaky voice. "He blew up…yelled at me like you can imagine…he just got so…" she trailed off, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Luke hugged her, she hugged him back. "He took all my money away…he cut off all my credit cards." Becca sobbed lightly as Luke rubbed her back. "I just don't know what to do…I'm broke…I'm jobless…I'm homeless."

"You're homeless?" he asked, pulling back to look at her.

She nodded. "My dad stopped paying for my apartment and I didn't have any money to pay for it, so I got evicted." she said quietly. "I have nothing…the only thing I have right now are my clothes and my car, which is the only thing that I have ever bought with my own money, in my whole entire life."

"Well, what about the money you earned at your job? You could have used that money to pay for the apartment."

Becca shook her head. "No. it wasn't enough."

"What do you mean it wasn't enough? The money you earn there is twice as much money I earn here."

"Yeah but my dad made me pay him back…for everything. My credit card, my apartment…"

"Becca, up until now, your dad still pays for that?"

"Well, you know me. I'm not much of an independent girl."

Luke sighed. "Yeah I know. You always relied on your dad." Luke led her to the couch, so they could sit down.

"I just don't know what to do Luke." she continued. "I have been staying from one friend's house to another. I can't keep doing that. I need a life. I need to support myself…but, I just don't know how. I always had my dad to back me up." she took a sip from her water.

Luke stayed quiet for a moment, letting her regain herself. "Why did you quit your job?" he asked carefully.

Becca sighed and looked at him. "I wasn't happy there." Luke nodded. "Ten years, I've tolerated that place for ten years. Sure it pays well, but it's not what I want. I couldn't take it anymore…so I quit…and daddy wasn't too thrilled about it."

"Oh Becca." he said, rubbing her arm.

"I'm sorry. I know, after fifteen years, you didn't think our reunion would be like this." she giggled shakily.

He smirked a bit.

"I drove all the way up here. Not knowing where I'd end up. I was thinking probably New York. And then I saw a sign saying 'Next Exit, Stars Hollow' and I thought of you, and the next thing I know, I was in the middle of the town square and I saw a William's Hardware out front with a Luke's Diner sign on the side, and here I am."

"Here you are."

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have had sprung this on you like this. I didn't know what I was expecting…I guess I was expecting that you'd help me outor something…just like you use to do." she says quietly, looking down on her clasped hands on her knees. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have expected anything like that."

Luke sighed. He was quiet for a moment, just thinking. He'd known Becca since he was a kid. He knows that she's never been independent. She's always relied on her dad for everything. She was such a daddy's girl. She was always spoiled by him. He knew that what she's going through is hard. And being him, he just could leave her standing with nothing.

"Tell, you what, I'll help you."

Becca looked at him smiling. "Really?"

"Yeah. I'll help you look for an apartment, I'll help you with a rent, until you can pay for it on your own. I'll help you find a job too."

Becca squealed with delight and hugged Luke tightly. "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

he hugged her back, chuckling a bit at her enthusiasm. "In the meantime, you can stay here with me, and work in the diner. That way, you can have some money saved up."

Becca looked at him with a disgusted face. Luke knew why. He just looked at her sternly. He knew that working in the diner wasn't really Becca's thing. Becca sighed knowing she had to if she wanted to be sheltered.

"But I've never worked at a diner before." she whined.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well, if you'd rather be homeless…"

"No. ok, ok. Jeez. I was just kidding." but despite herself Becca smiled.

Luke smiled back. "come one, let me show you your room."

* * *

Lorelai paced back and forth in her kitchen. Thinking about this Becca person. 

_Why am I obsessing over this? It's not like Luke didn't have a life before me. Sure he had a girlfriend. A girlfriend that looked like Jessica Alba. I mean Rachel was Elle McPeerson…wow…first Elle McPeerson, now Jessica Alba…how do I top that?…whoa, whoa. I do not want to top that. What am I talking about? I don't want Luke to like me the way he likes those other two girls._

_I'm never gonna have my chance with him…ok, stop it. Stop thinking about his. Think about something else. Something else…ok…um…Davey. Ok, Davey. Such a cute little boy. Hope he's not as a clutz as his mother. My best friend, who is my partner at the inn. The inn that I have dreamt of opening since I can remember. And now we have it. The Dragonfly. The inn that Rachel showed me, AKA Elle McPeerson, who use to be with Luke, who is now with Jessica Alba…ARGH! I can't do this!_

Lorelai sighed and sat down on a chair.

_Why doesn't he like me? Am I not pretty enough for him?…sure I'm not Elle McPeerson or Jessica Alba. But I was once told that I looked like Elizabeth Taylor and Natalie Wood. _She sighed again. _Maybe Luke's not one for Elizabeth or Natalie?…of course not. He likes Elle and Jessica._

_Why doesn't he like me?_

All this thinking about Elle and Jessica and Luke put all the pain back in Lorelai's heart.

* * *

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for your reviews. Please keep it coming. I know it seems a bit confusing right now, but all will be revealed soon.**

**-I would just like to say to cywen69, I totally agree with you. Scott is so HOTT!...and I love jealous Lorelai as well.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes please, i would just love to hear what you thought of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS and/or REQUESTS you would like in this story are welcome.**

**Up Next: Jessica...er...Becca learns about a certain blue eyed, brunette.**

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	4. Random Women we Treasure

**Title: Jessica Alba's in Town**

**By: Nikka Flores**

**Summary: Jessica Alba's in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well (wink wink). And Lorelai's jealous of her.**

**Disclaimer: Have you learned nothing yet?**

**A/N: This has nothing to do with this story, but if you have looked in my profile, some stories have been deleted, thanks to my friend, who claims that she was just browsing and 'accidentally' deleted the stories. And I tried to get them back, but I didn't save them cause I needed to deleted some files from my computer cause of the virus'. so, yeah, I'm sorry.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: Random Women we treasure**

"Thank you Luke, again, so much." Becca gushed as Luke led her to Jess's side of the apartment. Becca looked around a bit confused. "Huh, I don't remember this part being here." she commented as she put her duffel bag on Jess's bed.

"Yeah, I just added this part about two years ago." he explained as they walked back out.

"Nice. Why?"

"Well, Jess was staying with me at the time and I didn't have any room. So I had this place renovated to have enough space for the both of us."

"Lizzie's Jess?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah. Liz's Jess."

"Aw. The last time I saw him was when he was born. How is he?"

Luke shrugged. "How should I know. Last time I heard he was off following the Hot Dog King in California."

Becca was confused at him for a moment. Then realization dawned on her. She gasped. "Jimmy? He followed Jimmy to California?" Luke just nodded. She too hated Jimmy for the way he treated Liz and just leaving her to take care of Jess by herself. "Jimmy's still alive?" she asked with a smirk.

"Apparently." he said, with a smirk also. "Jess wasn't gonna graduate high school. And we had a deal, that he can stay with me as long as he graduates. But, being his father and mother's son, he didn't want to, and then his father shows up, and then bam, Jess was gone."

Becca nodded. "I take it you and Jess didn't have such a peachy relationship?"

"No." he scoffed. "More like lemon. Very sour."

Becca giggled. "And what about Liz, how is she?"

"She's…Liz. She's…good. I guess."

"Wow, I'm glad her big brother's watching over her." she said sarcastically.

He rolled his eyes.

Becca giggled more and looked around the apartment. "I still can't believe you actually turned this place into an apartment." she exclaimed. "Why did you turn it to an apartment? Why didn't you just stay at your house? There's much more space there."

"Exactly. There's too much space there for only just me. That house was made for a family. And this was made for…well, an office. But, it's just enough room for me. And my work is just downstairs. Very convenient." he sucked in a deep breath. "And besides, that house has a lot of…memories in it."

Becca nodded. "Right." she wouldn't want to stay in that house too. It's so painful to stay there with all the memories buried behind those walls. "Do you still own it?"

"Yeah. I rented it out to the Backerich's."

"Nice." she smiled.

"Yeah. I'll make us something to eat."

Becca nodded. Luke went to the kitchen to prepare their meal as Becca looked around the apartment more. She looked at his book shelf. Not really much books in it. But there were pictures there too. Which kind of stunned her out a bit. Luke was not one to capture moments.

She looked at the pictures. Some of Liz and Jess when they were young. Some of Will and his mom, Diana, and some of himself. But most of them were pictures of a blue eyed, brunette woman with an angelic looking little girl, who was an exact replica of her. And same with the two, but older. Becca's curiosity filled. _Who are these people? Surely Luke wouldn't be taking pictures from random girls._

She looked at the pictures closely. There was one with the girl, still little, filled with chicken pox all over her face and arms. Another one with the brunette and the girl, still little, at the Firelight Festival. One with the brunette woman with a cast on her foot and was on crutches. She looked at the pictures where the girl was all grown up. It looked like her birthday. She had a gold, plastic tiara on her head, and was sitting down, next to her birthday cake, that had a picture of her face on it. Another one was with the brunette, who was in a cap and gown, seems like her graduation. Another, what seems to be candid, was with the brunet and Luke, talking to each other, and was standing next to a gigantic…pizza? _So they know each other. _Then she looked at another one with Luke, in a suit, and the brunette, in a red dress, with the girl in front of them, who was wearing a cap and gown, all facing the camera. They looked like a picture perfect family.

This photo interested Becca so much. Luke was smiling, and looking very proud. If she didn't know any better, she'd say that this girl was his daughter. And that he was married to the brunette. Which stunned her even more, seeing as how Luke never mentioned to her about being married. And if he is married, then why is he still living above the diner. And what's with these girls. The brunette looks too young to be a mother of a high school graduate. If this girl already graduated then she's in college. _I have been out of contact with Luke for a very long time. _

"Hey, food's ready." Luke announce, breaking Becca's thoughts.

"Thanks." she said, looking at him then she took the picture and showed it to Luke. "Who's this?" she asked, her index finger specifically pointing on the brunette. "Your girlfriend?" she teased.

Luke rolled his eyes and took the picture from her and returned it on the shelf. "She's not my girlfriend. She's just a friend."

"How Hollywood of you." she commented.

"Really. She is." he insisted as they sat down.

"Right, that's why you have a shelf full of pictures of her and…her sister?" that's the only reasonable explanation she can come up with. Other than her being the mother of the girl.

"Daughter." Luke corrected.

"Daughter." Becca said, even more stunned. _So it was option number two_. "Wow. She doesn't seem old enough to be a mother of, a what 18, 19 year old girl?"

"19. Lorelai had Rory when she was 16."

"Wow. That must have been rough on her." she said quietly, taking a bite of her sandwich. "So, tell me, if she's not your girlfriend, who is she and why do you have pictures of her and her daughter?"

"I told you, she's a my friend. My…best friend in fact."

"Wow, best friend huh? You hardly ever get those. The last time you had one of those was…oh wait, you never had one of those." she said with a smirk. "So she's just a friend huh?"

"She is." he insisted. "Lorelai and I have been friends for about seven years now. She comes in my diner every single day demanding for coffee and stuffing herself with arteries clogging food. She talk too much. She's so annoying. She's such a junkie. It's bad enough that she's that way, but she lets Rory be that way too. But, at least Rory I can handle. You know when I first met Rory, I though she would be just like the rest of those annoying little kids. But she's not. She's different. Very different. She's quiet. She doesn't talk too much. She's very polite. And she reads. a lot. She's smart too. Very smart. She got into Harvard, Princeton and Yale. She wants to be a journalist. And I have read some of her stuff, and I'll tell ya, she's got it. She's definitely gonna make this world a better place."

"Wow." Becca said, a bit speechless. Not just because of the fact that Rory got in to Harvard, Princeton and Yale, but because of the way Luke talked about the two. She looked at him for a moment. "You like her don't you?"

"What?"

"Lorelai. You like her." she said with a knowing smile.

Luke soffed. "No I don't."

"Uh, yes you do. I can hear it by the way you talk about her."

"Did you not hear what I said about her? Annoying java junkie?"

"Yes, which is a code word for beautiful and I wanna marry her."

"It is not. There is no code. Sure she's beautiful, but I do not like her like thatand I specially do not want to marry her."

Ignoring his pretest. "And the way you talk about her daughter."

"What about Rory?"

"It was like the way William would always talk about you and Liz. Like a proud father."

"Well I am proud of her. Unlike that good for nothing father of hers who went AWOL on them just because Lorelai wouldn't marry him."

"And you're mad at him for abandoning them."

"Of course I am. You do not leave just because the mother of your child does not want to marry you. You should stay for your kid."

Becca shook her head and smiled. "You really like her don't you?"

"No." he growled. "I don't."

She could tell he was getting annoyed. "You're right."

He sighed from relief. "Thank you."

"You don't like her."

"I don't."

"You love her."

Luke almost choked. "What?"

"You love her." she stated simply.

"Ok, if I don't like her, what makes you think I love her?"

"I don't know, you're the one who's in love with her." she shrugged.

"I'm not," his voice raised, then toned it down and spoke calmly. "Ok, if, and I mean**if** I were to be…in love…with Lorelai…she doesn't love me. Heck she doesn't even like me the way I like her. I am just her coffee guy. Her friend. That's it. Nothing more."

"Well, who wouldn't like you? I like you? And, you're really not that easy to like."

Luke rolled his eyes. "Well you have to, or else you would be homeless."

Becca shook her head. "Come on Luke. How would you even know if she doesn't like you? Have you asked her?"

"No! are you crazy? She wouldn't be into me? I'm not her kind of guy.I am totally out of herleague."

Becca laughed. "What is this high school? Luke, listen to me, what woman wouldn't want to be with you?"

"Lorelai." he mumbled more so to himself. "Look, Lorelai's different, ok? She's like the opposite of you. Just like her, she also grew up with rich parents, who take her debutant balls, frilly tea parties, and the DAR, whatever that is. But unlike you, she didn't want that life. She's independent, and free spirited. She didn't like being controlled by her mother. She didn't want a rich life in Hartford, she wanted to live a normal life. Without ruffle dresses, and without tea parties. That's why when she had Rory, she left. She ran away knowing that her mother was gonna do to Rory what they did to her. And she didn't want that. she didn't want to put Rory through that. So she ran away, ended up here, worked at the inn as a maid and being a full time mom. Mia gave them a home out on the potting shed in the back, and then Lorelai worked her way up to running the place and found a house for them to live. She brought up that little girl to who she is right now. She's an amazing woman and an amazing mother…I mean, you should have seen all the guys she dated. Rory's dad, who came from a rich family. Max, a teacher at a private school in Hartford, who she got engaged to, but called it off. I mean why would she go out with me?"

Becca just stared at him in amazement. "Wow…from annoying javajunkie to amazing mother." she said with a smirk.

"Becca." he growled.

"Well sorry Luke, but that little rant of yours just scream 'I Love Lorelai!'"

"I don't love her. She's just a friend." he mumbled.

"Sure, Luke, and Paris Hilton didn't pull a Coyote Ugly at daddy's bar last spring break."

"Who?"

"Paris Hilton? Hotel heiress and a total spoiled socialite. Her and Nicole Richie, were double teaming it last spring. And let me tell you, it was not a pretty sight." Luke shook his head. "Look, just…tell her. Who knows? Maybe she feels the same way too. She may love you back."

"Becca," Luke sighed, "you don't understand. Lorelei's my friend. My best friend. If I did tell her I love her, and she doesn't feel the same way, then our friendship would be ruined. And…I'd rather have her as a friend than not have her at all."

Becca didn't say anything. She knows better. She's never heard Luke talk that way about a woman before. He's never really been that passionate about any woman before. Not with Rachel, not even with her or Liz. He's never talked like that, so proud and loving. And him being afraid that his friendship with Lorelai would be ruined made her even more convinced that he's really in love with her.

Becca made a mental not to visit this Lorelai.

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes please, i would just love to hear what you thought of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS and/or REQUESTS you would like in this story are welcome.**

**Up Next: Lorelai talks to Sookie.**

♠bokayjunkie♣ 


	5. Jealous Lorelai is Just so Wrong

**Title: Jessica Alba's in Town**

**By: Nikka Flores**

**Summary: Jessica Alba's in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well (wink wink). And Lorelai's jealous of her.**

**Disclaimer: ...**

**

* * *

CHAPTER 5: Jealous Lorelai is just so Wrong**

"Hi Sookie." Lorelai mumbled as she entered the inn's kitchen.

Sookie popped up from somewhere, with that smile on her face. "Hey, you're back early." she grinned. "I thought you'd still be at the diner, annoying Luke."

Lorelai just shrugged, and poured herself a cup of coffee.

"What's the matter honey?" Sookie asked, inspecting her kitchen a bit more.

"Nothing." Lorelai sighed, leaning her back against the counter. "Hey Sookie?"

"Yeah?"

"You've known Luke longer than I have, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Then, you would also know the girls that he went out with asides Rachel, right?"

Sookie looked at her with brows raised. "I guess. Though Luke really isn't an exclusive dater. The only girl I know that he went exclusive with was Rachelle. Who knows how many girls he went out with." she giggled.

Lorelai giggled with her half-heartedly. "Yeah, he's a regular Hugh Hefner." she mumbled.

"Why are you so interested?" she asked suggestively.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Nothing, it's just…" Sookie looked at her with anticipation. "Word has it, that there's this girl, Becca. She came in the diner this morning and nobody knows this Jessica Alba look alike, except for Luke, who, apparently, was really happy to see her. Now what does that say? It says that Jessica Alba knows Luke, and Luke knows her, and not just in a friendly way. But in a 'Hello, I'm Jessica Alba, and this is my boyfriend Luke Danes' kind of way."

Sookie stood there, stunned in silence, taking all in Lorelai's rant. "So…" she said after a moment. "Luke use to date Jessica Alba?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "No!" she said in an exasperated tone. "Luke use to date Becca who looks like Jessica Alba."

"Oh."

"I mean, it's not like it's any of my business or anything. So what if this Jessica Alba impersonator is in town. She's just here to see Luke. To visit him. Surely they haven't seen each other for a long time. So they're just having a little reunion. It's not like they're gonna get back together…oh my god, what if they get back together?" Lorelai felt the pain back. "They can't get back together." she said sadly to herself.

"Well honey, it would be ok if he dated again. I mean it's not like he's seeing anyone right now. And he could use a nice gal to hang out with. And who else can qualify than non other than his ex-girlfriend, who apparently he missed so much. Does she really look like Jessica Alba?"

Lorelai shrugged. "How should I know? I haven't seen her. I heard it from Miss Patty. So she probably is cause Miss Patty thinks so, and Kirk thinks so, even Gypsy thinks so."

"So she must be Jessica Alba pretty."

"She must be." Lorelai said bitterly. "Boy, what a guy that Luke is. First Rachelle, who was Elle McPeerson, and now this Becca, who apparently is Jessica Alba. I mean, who's next? Carmen Electra?"

"Maybe Pamela Anderson." Sookie giggled.

Lorelai glared at her saying 'Not Funny!'

Sookie stopped. "Well honey, can you blame them? Luke is a nice, sweet, caring guy. No matter what his exterior is like."

_Which is why I love him…wait, no I don't…wait a minute?…love?…since when did it became love?_

"Anyways," Sookie said, interrupting her thoughts. "why are you being so obsessive about this anyway? It's not like…" then she gasped. "Oh my god." she said, then she started squealing and jumping up and down excitedly.

"Sookie? Honey? What's wrong?" Lorelai asked in concern.

"You're jealous!" she stated excitedly.

Lorelai scoffed. "I…I…am…NOT!" she stuttered.

"Mh-hm." Sookie replied, with a knowing smile.

"Sookie! I'm…not ok?"

"Oh look, you can even barely get it out." she pointed. "Admit it, you're jealous."

"No." she said, rolling her eyes. "I'm…not…jealous. I just want to know more about this Jessica Alba girl. Cause, you know? She's a part of Luke's past. And Luke is my friend. And his past is important to me…cause Luke is important to me."

"Cause you like him?" Sookie teased in a sing-song voice.

"No. cause, he's my friend. You know that already. And, I just want to know more about him, cause he knows a lot about me. And getting to know more about him, includes knowing his past, which also includes his ex-girlfriends. I already know about Rachelle and how she hurt him by leaving multiple times. Now, I just want to know more about Becca. I mean, what's her story, what's their story. But apparently. Nobody knows about Jessica Alba. Not even Miss Patty. So, she's still a mystery." she breathed. "Are you sure you don't know her at all?"

"Nope. Sorry honey. Though if you want, you can just ask Luke himself."

"Maybe." Lorelai said, putting down her coffee mug. "I'm gonna go out and get some more supplies for the inn." she said, heading towards the door.

"Ok. Maybe you could go to Luke's and see Jessica herself. See how pretty she is really, and see how sweet her and Luke are. I wanna know more about her."

Lorelai grunted in response and left. After Lorelai left, Sookie started jumping up and down again, squealing in excitement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Once Luke and Becca was downstairs, the diner was already empty. The lunch crowd already disappeared. Which was weird, seeing as how there should be at least thirty more minutes until lunch ended. But he shrugged it off.

"Now Bec, you wont be starting today. Maybe tomorrow." he said as he led her behind the counter. Becca pouted, which Luke tried to ignore. "Today, you're gonna be trained just so you'll know the procedures here."

"What's there to know?" she grumbled. "You write down orders, and you serve food. Easy."

"Yes, you also clean the tables, do inventory. Making sure the food actually gets to the customers." he said pointedly.

"Ok, that was one time." she defended herself. "And daddy should have known that I have no clue what the difference between a club sandwich and the bar's special."

"Yes, well, luckily for you, this isn't a bar. This is a diner. Where we serve food. Which some may look the same, like pancakes and bacon and eggs. but there's also the side dish to tell the difference." he explained. "And the only drinks we serve here is coffee, water and juice."

Becca shrugged. "Still it should be easy."

Luke shook his head just as Lane came out from the storage room.

"Oh, Lane great." he said, pulling her towards them. "Becca this is Lane, she works part time here. Lane this is Becca, I just hired her. I want you to train her ok?"

"Sure thing boss." Lane replied with a smile. Becca smiled at her politeness.

"Kay, great. Now, I have to go."

"Wait, where are you going?" Becca asked in worry.

"I gotta go run an errand." said Luke. "Don't worry, Lane will take care of you." then he left.

Becca looked after him still in worry. How can he leave her right now? Alone? Not knowing anybody from this crazy town?

"So," said Lane, causing Becca to jump a little. "you're the mysterious Jessica Alba?"

Becca's brows frowned. "Jessica Alba?"

Lane explained, "When you came in here, it kind of caused a scene. Specially with Miss Patty. Even more so that you know Luke and yet we don't know you. And the whole Jessica Alba thing is because you look like her."

Becca smiled at that. "Really? You think I look like Jessica Alba?"

"Everybody thinks you look like Jessica Alba. I can kind of see the resemblance."

Becca smiled at the compliment. "Last year, during summer vaca, daddy's bar was filled with celebrity. And Jessica Alba was there and we bonded. She's nice. And people actually thought I was her twin." Though the real story was she only served her her martini and stammered a hello to her. And the only people who thought she was Jessica Alba were drunken haters.

"You actually met Jessica Alba?" Lane asked in amazement.

"Oh. We're like this." she crossed her fingers and showed Lane.

"Wow." breathed Lane. "How Luke manage to be with a girl like you is beyond me."

Becca giggled. "What?"

"You know, I never really though Luke would be into girls like you." explained Lane. "Not that there's anything wrong with you. It's just that, you're kind of different from what I imagined Luke would be into. But, he was young when you two were going out. So his taste then was probably different from now."

Becca stared at her, eyes wide, and jaw dropped to the ground. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This girl thought that she was Luke's girlfriend. Or, maybe ex-girlfriend would make much more sense. She wanted to puke. How can she think she was Luke's girlfriend? That would be just wrong on so many levels.

"Wait, you think I use to date Luke?" she asked, swallowing hard, waiting for her response.

"Oh not just me, everyone else in town thinks so."

Becca's eyes grew wider, if it were even possible. Not just this Asian girl think that her and Luke use to date, but everyone else in town too?

"Oh…um-" but before she could explain to her, the bell above the door jingled, announcing a customer. Lane and Becca turned and saw Lorelai standing in front of the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-Please, I would just love to hear your opinons on this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS and/or REQUESTS you want to see on this story or any of my other stories, are welcome.**

**Up Next: Becca has a plan**

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	6. Luke Dated Jessica Alba?

**Title: Jessica Alba's in Town**

**By: Nikka Flores**

**Summary: Jessica Alba's in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well (wink wink). And Lorelai's jealous of her.**

**Disclaimer: Have you learned nothing yet?**

**CHAPTER 6: Luke Dated Jessica Alba?**

"Lorelai." Lane greeted her brightly.

Lane put on a smile and walked towards the counter. "Hey Lane." she said, taking a seat.

Becca watched her. _So this was Lorelai. She is pretty._ _I can see why Luke likes her._

"Hey, I'd like you to meet Becca." Lane said, pointing to Becca. "Luke just hired her today, and I'm training her."

Lorelai glanced at Becca. She put on her best friendly smile on. _So this was Becca…damn! She does look like Jessica Alba!_

"Wow. Training newbies already. Next thing you know, you'll be running this place." she said. Lane giggled. "Hi, I'm Lorelai Gilmore." she said, offering her hand.

Becca shook it. "Rebecca Manson. Becca for short."

"Ok, well, this is good." announce Lane. "Lorelai, now that you're here, Becca, you can show me what you know."

Becca stuttered. "Uh…but you haven't showed me anything yet."

"It's ok. I can walk you through it." assured Lane. "Even more better that Lorelai's here. She and her daughter are our number one customers. I'm sure she wouldn't mind helping out, right Lorelai?"

_Oh great._ "Of course not." Lorelai smiled.

"Good. Becca?"

"Sure." then she looked at Lorelai. She's done this before. She's bussed on tables at her dad's night club before. A diner's no different. Right? "Um…Welcome to Luke's diner, how may I help you?"

Both Lorelai and Lane giggled. Becca looked at them confused. "What? What did I do wrong? Should I have done something? Is there some kind of gesture I should have done while taking an order?"

Lorelai kept giggling. Lane explained, "Becca, you don't have to do a greeting like that. Actually, you can't do that at all. It just sound so cheesy. I mean, this isn't your regular diner."

"She's right." Lorelai said. "This isn't Denny's. so, just drop the greeting. It's very annoying."

Becca nodded nervously. "Ok. So, what, do I just ask what they want?"

"Yes. Exactly." said Lane. "Watch. Hey Lorelai, what can I get you? See, easy."

"Well, it's easy for you, you know her, and probably everyone else in this town." Becca pointed.

"Well, you don't have to say their name if you don't know them." Lane continued. "Just, politely ask for their order and that's it."

"Speaking of orders," Lorelai said. "Coffee please."

"Got it." Lane smiled. Just then, her beeper went off. Lane checked. "Oh shoot. Band 911. This must be serious." Lane started to panic.

"Lane, hun. Calm down." said Lorelai, rubbing her hands on her arms.

"I can't calm down. What am I gonna do." she breathed. Starting to pace behind the counter. Becca stayed back, letting Lorelai take care of it. Surely she knows what she was doing. "I have to go meet the guys. This is an emergency. But I can't leave. I have to train Becca. Luke went to go out on an errand. And Ceasar left early. Luke's gonna kill me if I leave. But I have to."

"It's ok. You go." insisted Lorelai, bringing her around the counter and leading her to the door.

"But the diner…and…Becca-"

"Don't worry about it. I'll stay here until Luke gets back. I'll finish training Becca. I'll make sure she knows the difference between the caffeinated pot and the decaffeinated pot. Which, is the most important thing to know here."

Lane giggled a bit. "Thanks Lorelai." she said and gave her a hug. "Becca, Lorelai's in charge."

"O-" but Lane already left. "K"

Lorelai smiled sympathetically at her. "So, wanna try that again?"

Becca smiled, then nodded. Lorelai sat back down. "Hi, can I get your order?"

Lorelai smiled approvingly. "Good. Ok, um. Coffee please."

"Ok…anything else?"

"Coffee for now."

Becca nodded. Then she let out a breath then smiled. "That was easy." she smiled, very proud of herself.

If Lorelai didn't hate her so much, she would have jumped for joy for her. Though why would she hate her? She doesn't even know her. _That's right. I don't hate her. So what if she's gonna be working at the diner. Where Luke is gonna be 24/7. So what if they're back together?...that little bitch._

"Ok, now what?" Becca asked excitedly.

"Well, next, you get a mug and then fill it up with coffee." Lorelai instructed.

"Ok. And where are the coffee mugs?"

Lorelai pointed on the counter, Becca looked under and saw shelves filled with plates and mugs.

"Oh." she took out the mug then got a pot of coffee and started to fill the cup.

"No!" Lorelai shrieked. Becca stopped, and immediately put down the pot and mug and backed away from them as if it were contaminated with something deadly.

"What's wrong?"

"Sorry." Lorelai smiled apologetically. "It's just, that's the decaffeinated pot. The other one is the caffeinated pot. And I must have caffeine on my coffee."

"Oh." Becca took the pot and put it back then took the caffeinated pot and poured Lorelai her coffee.

"Thank you."

"Welcome. And Luke said this would be hard."

At the mention of Luke, Lorelai grew quiet, trying not to think about Jessica…er…Becca.

"This was fun." Becca mumbled pursuing her little victory dance. Then she noticed Lorelai and how quiet she was. "So, you're Lorelai."

"That's what people call me." Lorelai responded after a gulp of her coffee.

"Right. I've heard a lot about you."

Lorelai perked up a bit. "Really? From who?" _probably Lane._

"From Luke." _He told her about me?_ "He said you were a constant customer and a great friend."

Lorelai sadden a bit at the mention of friend. _Yeah, I am just Luke's friend…though I'd like to be more…no I don't...yes I do. Why doesn't he like me?_

"Oh, well, yeah. I am."

"He also talked about your daughter. And how amazing she is."

_Oh Luke. _"Well Rory is a wonderful subject." Becca agreed. "So, Becca, you know Luke how?"

"Oh, well, Luke and I go way back." she smiled at the memory.

This didn't help Lorelai's aching heart at all. "Oh, yeah?" she said, trying to keep calm. "Old friends?"

"You could say that."

Lorelai nodded. "So, you two had some kind of history together?" she said subtly. "I mean, you know…"

Becca confused for a moment, then realized. She groaned inwardly. _Not her too. _"You think that Luke and I use to…" she gestured.

"Well, I mean, why wouldn't he? Clearly you're an attractive woman. You're like-"

"Jessica Alba?" she guessed.

"Exactly. And, of course, Luke is a nice, sweet, caring guy. And he's not bad to look at either. He is an attractive man…" trailing off dreamily. She shook it off quickly.

"Wait I-"

"And, whatever happened to you guys that split you up, probably doesn't matter, seeing as how your relationship was very good. I mean, judging from what Miss Patty told me, your reunion made Luke's day…"

As Lorelai talked, Becca sensed the bitterness in her voice. _She can't be jealous…can she? _She decided to test out the waters.

"Well," Becca said, putting on her best dreamy expression. "Luke and I have been apart for a very long time. Fifteen years to be exact." she pouted.

"Wow…that is a long time." Lorelai said, trying to be sympathetic ant this Jessica Alba.

"I know. It was just so hard for me. Luke has always been my rock. If I needed support or comfort that my dad couldn't give me, Luke was always there."

_Luke really is Superman_. Lorelai thought, smiling a bit. But still sad.

"Well," Lorelai continued, trying not to choke up. Becca was really enjoying this. "you're here now." she said, trying to be enthusiastic about it. Though the bitterness was not lost on Becca.

_Oh Luke you are so in for a ride with this one. _Becca smiled.

"Yeah. Again, he's being my supporter. I need a place to stay, a job to work at. And what does he do?" she sighed dreamily. "He offered for me to stay with him upstairs and gave me a temporary job here until I find my own."

This did not help Lorelai atall. "Oh, so, you're staying here?…upstairs I mean? with Luke?…in his apartment? With him?" Lorelai stuttered.

Becca grinned and nodded. "Yeah. It'll be just like old times."

"Huh, how bout that." Lorelai drank her coffee, trying not to choke up.

Becca gave herself a pat in the back. This has been one of her greatest ideas yet. Another way for her to repay Luke back.

"So, what else should I know about?" Becca asked. "I know how to take orders and serve coffee. Anything else?"

"Oh, well-" but before Lorelai could finish, Luke entered the diner.

"Luke. Hey." Becca greeted him cheerfully. Luke nodded at her direction and went to greet her with a hug. Becca kissed him on the cheek, making sure Lorelai saw. "Where's your errand?"

"Oh, just dropped it off somewhere." then turned to Lorelai. "Hey."

Lorelai just smiled and finished drinking her coffee, trying not to intrude.

"Are you ok?" Luke asked in concern.

_How easily can he read me._ "Oh, I'm fine. More coffee please." she smiled too brightly. Luke wasn't buying it though, but shrugged it off and gave her coffee.

"So, what brings you here at this time of day? I thought you'd be busy at the inn?" Luke asked, taking a rag and wiping the counter top, as Becca subtly rubbed his back, which Lorelai saw.

"Uh, yeah. Well. I needed a coffee fixed." she stammered. "And, getting to know your friend here."

"Oh, yeah, did you guys meet already?" Luke asked.

"Oh, we sure did." Becca said with a grin.

"Oh, good." Luke smiled. "She's something else, isn't she?" Luke joked Lorelai, while pointing at Becca.

Though Lorelai didn't take it as a joke. She felt like crying and wanted to just die right now. "Yeah." she breathed a little sad. Becca felt a bit guilty for doing this. But how else can she do this?

"Hey, so, where's Lane?" Luke asked.

"Oh, she had to go somewhere. Something about a band." Becca explained.

"What? What about your training?"

"Relax Luke" Lorelai said. "I told her to go. She was about to hyperventilate. I told her I'd finish training Becca."

"And did you?" he asked.

"Oh yeah. I told her the difference between the caffeinated pot, and the decaffeinated pot." she said seriously, yet very proud of herself.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Oh goodie, glad you taught her that. That was gonna be a tough lesson for me to teach her."

"I know." Lorelai said in mock sympathy.

Becca watched the two of them interact and can really feel a vibe between the two. "Well," she said, interrupting them, "Thanks to your number one customer here, I now know how to take orders and give out coffee." she said brightly, playing with Luke's sideburn a bit.

"Ok, good start." Luke agreed, not bothered by her hands. It was a natural thing between them. "So, Lorelai, anything else you want?"

Lorelai, who had been bothered by her lingering hands, couldn't take it anymore. Seeing the two of them together broke her heart too much. "You know what?…I have to…go…inn…Rory…bye." then she left.

Luke looked after her, confused. Then looked at Becca who stood behind him trying to look innocent. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What did you do?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, reviews are always welcome. I would really love to know what you think of this chapter/story. And, any SUGGESTIONS, IDEA's and/or REQUESTS you would like are welcome.**

**Up Next: Let their fake dating begin**

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	7. Let Their Fake Dating Begin

**Title: Jessica Alba's in Town**

**By: Nikka Flores**

**Summary: Jessica Alba's in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well (wink wink). And Lorelai's jealous of her.**

**Disclaimer: Have you learned nothing yet?**

**CHAPTER 7: Let Their Fake Dating Begin**

"What did you do?"

"Why Luke, what are you talking about?" she asked innocently.

He let out a frustrated sigh. "There? What happened there?" he asked, pointing at the door where Lorelai just left.

"We told you, she was training me."

"Right. And she was just flustered for no reason." Luke said sarcastically.

"She was flustered?" she asked as if she didn't know.

"Becca." he growled. "What did you say to her?"

"To who?" she teased.

"Becca!"

Becca, now a bit terrified, held her hands up in the air. "I didn't say anything. Honest."

He looked at her suspiciously. The worst possibilities came to mind. His eyes widen. "Did you tell her I love her?" he asked harshly in a whisper, afraid someone might hear.

"No." she said, not so convincingly.

"Becca!"

"Ok, ok." she giggled a bit, nervous at how Luke will take this. "You are not going to believe this."

His face alarmed, like deer caught in headlights. "What?"

"Ok, well, my arrival may have caused a scene." she started nervously.

Luke was confused. "What do you mean?"

"I mean," she continued, "the whole, hugging, smiling, you inviting me upstairs, may have put a whole other scenario in their mind."

"I'm still not following."

"Well, Lane told me, that everyone here, in this town, _your_ town, by the way, kind of think that, I am, or was, your…girlfriend."

"WHAT!" he shrieked.

"I know!"

"Why would they think that?"

"Well, apparently, since nobody here knows me, and you were really happy to see me, makes it kind of look like old lovers reunited." Luke made a disgusted face at the town's accusation. "And a Miss Patty was here, who apparently was the one who told the entire town that you use to date a Jessica Alba."

"Who?"

Becca rolled her eyes. Then smiled. "Well, everyone thinks I look like Jessica Alba. So they either refer to me as Jessica Alba or Becca, whatever."

"Who's Jessica Alba."

"Oh my god. Do you watch anything else besides baseball?" he just stared at her. She rolled her eyes. "She's an actress Luke. She starred in Dark Angel."

"Oh, that chick."

"Yes her. Wait, you watched Dark Angel?" her voice teasing.

"No, Kirk always talks about it."

"Right." clearly not convinced.

Changing the subject. "So, what does this have to do with Lorelai just now?"

She started excitedly. "Well, apparently, Lorelai also heard about me. That I am your ex-girlfriend or something, and also thought that. And when she was in here, she asked about me and our 'relationship'," she said using air quotes. "and I told her."

Luke was at shock. "Please tell me you told her the truth." he pleaded.

Becca shifted a little. "Well, I didn't tell her we were together, per say." she said slowly. Luke sighed from relief. Then added quickly. "But I didn't tell her the truth either."

His eyes widen. "What?" he started to panic. "Why would you not tell her? We are just friends. And us dating would be wrong. Very wrong."

"Trust me, that was my thought when Lane told me." she said, with a face. "But, you should have seen Lorelai when we were talking."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she was very bitter when she talked about us." she explained. "It almost sounded like she was jealous."

This perked up Luke's interest. "Really?" Becca nodded. "How jealous?"

"Well, let's just say if she gripped on to that coffee mug a little bit harder, she would have crushed it like the Hulk."

"Huh."

Becca knew that he was impressed. "So, then, I just told her how much I missed you and that I'm staying with you for a while, so she kind of got the impression that we really dated."

"So, let me get this strait," Luke said, "Lorelai was jealous, cause she thought you and I use to date?" Becca nodded. "And even more so that you're staying here with me?" Becca nodded. "So, you were just making her jealous?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?" she asked flabbergasted.

"I mean, you could have told her the truth. Which is much more easier. She's probably at home right now thinking that I'm already taken, by you non the less, so she goes off with another guy, and who knows, maybe this guy she'll stay with for good." he asked, now again in panic.

"what are you talking about?"

"You know, Lorelai and I have this whole pattern thing. That's why I never really found the right time to tell her how I feel. When I'm not with someone, she's with someone. When I'm with someone, she's not. And now, we're both not with someone, but now she thinks I am cause you told her."

"I did not tell her anything." she said in defense. "I just made it sound like we were together, and kind of together now." Luke scoffed. "And besides, I just wanted to see how jealous she was really, so I'll know how much she likes you."

"What?"

"Oh yeah, you can totally tell how much a girl likes you depending on how jealous she is when you're with someone else." Becca explained.

"Really?" Luke mused. "So, how much do you think she likes me?"

Becca giggled. "Well, from the looks of it, I'd say it's right up there to being in love."

Luke's eyes widen again. "What?"

"Though I wouldn't get too excited. I only did what I did just so you'd know that she likes you back and there's no reason for you to be such a coward and tell her how you feel. But, if you don't want to, and just tell her the truth, I understand." she said nonchalantly.

Luke thought about it for a moment. Can Lorelai really be in love with him. If what Becca said is true, then maybe this is the only chance he had on finally being with her. Becca was right, he was a coward. And Becca seems to know how women think, she is one as much as he hated that fact, so with her pretending to be his girlfriend, which is still wrong, he shuddered at that, may help him see just how much Lorelai likes him and give him the confidence to finally ask her out.

"Ok, I'm not saying that I'll do this. But, we'll just see where this goes. Got it?" Becca nodded bounced up and down excitedly and hugged Luke just as Babbet entered with a knowing smile.

-

"Lucy I'm home." Rory yelled as she netered her house. She put all of her stuff on the side table and hung her sweater on the coat hanger.

"Lucy?" she yelled again, confused at why her mother hadn't answered her. She knew her mom was home cause her jeep was outside.

"Mom?" she yelled again, looking at in the living room, "Mom?" then the kitchen. Then her room, then outside.

Seeing as how she was nowhere downstairs, Rory figured her mom was upstairs in her room. As she neared Lorelai's bedroom, she could her light sobbing. This worried Rory and quickly dashed in her mother's room.

"Mom!" she yelled, and immediately in Lorelai's bedroom. She couldn't believe what she's seeing. Her mother, the strongest woman she knows, who sometimes fancied herself Wonder Woman, was laying in bed, crying. "Mom what's wrong? Why are you crying?" she asked worriedly, immediatly beside her mother.

"I blew it. I lost him. I lost my chance." she sobbed.

Rory, not knowing what happened, stroked her mother's hair and laid down beside her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leavea review. I would really like to know what you think of this story/chapter. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEA'S and/or REQUESTS you would liketo see in this story are welcome.**

**Up Next: Lorelai doessome intense wallowing.**

**♣bokayjunkie♠**


	8. Greasy and Unhealthy, Plus Some Venting

**Title: Jessica Alba's in Town**

**By: Nikka Flores**

**Summary: Jessica Alba's in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well (wink wink). And Lorelai's jealous of her.**

**Disclaimer: ... **

**CHAPTER 8: Greasy and Unhealthy, Plus Some Venting**

"Ok, one large pizza, with everything on it." announced Rory as she entered her mother's bedroom with a large pizza box and a plastic bag. Lorelai, who was sitting up, with her back against the headboard and her legs crossed, smiled at her daughter's kindness. Rory sat in front of Lorelai, placing the box in between them. "And, as an added bonus," Rory continued, scrambling around in the plastic bag, then she pulled out a bag of M&M's, "My very own special ingredient." she grinned, then opened the bag, and dumped the M&M's on the pizza.

"Wow, greasy and unhealthy. Good combination." Grinned Lorelai taking a bite of her pizza. She moaned "Delicious."

Rory smiled and took a bite herself.

"So," Lorelai started, "What are you doing home? I mean, not that I don't mind, I love surprise visits from you. But don't you have classes?"

Rory swallowed her pizza. "Well, my classes got canceled so I decided to come back home and spend time with you for the rest of the week."

"Aw, that's sweet." Lorelai smiled, taking another bite.

She waited for a moment, then said, "So, mom, let's talk."

Lorelai shook her head. "Let's not."

"Mom." she said sternly.

"Rory." she replied, mocking Rory's tone.

"Mom, come one. I'm worried about you. I mean, I come home, wanting to spend some quality mother/daughter time, only to find my mother in her bed, crying, and I'm guessing it's because of some guy, that broke up with you or something. And that's the other thing, you were dating somebody and I didn't even know about it? And it must have been serious since you were crying that hard." she ranted. Then seriously, "I've never seen you cry like that."

Lorelai bowed her head down in guilt. "I know."

"Please tell me what happened." Rory pleaded.

"Rory it's nothing. It's really stupid. You're gonna think I'm stupid." _I think I'm stupid. No, in fact, I know I'm stupid._

"Mom come on, I wont think you're stupid. And you know very well that I'm not gonna let this go."

Lorelai sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you."

"Good. Now start with telling me who this guy is. Cause whoever he is, I am so gonna beat him up for making you cry." Rory said seriously, taking another bite of her pizza.

Lorelai giggled a bit. "You are not gonna beat him up. You can't even beat him up."

"Well whatever." Rory said. "I may not be able to beat him up, but I know people who can and will. Let's see," she thought. "Jackson. He can beat up whoever this guy is. Though, he's not really much of a macho man." Lorelai giggled. "Oooo! Luke. He can beat whoever this guy is. I know he will. He can beat up anybody."

Lorelai sadden at the mention of Luke. "I don't think he can beat up himself." she mumbled to herself.

"What?"

"Nothing. And Luke probably wont beat him up."

"Why not? He will. He'll beat up anybody for you. He beat up Dean and Jess for me."

"Yes, honey, but those were your boyfriends, not mine." _and Luke and I weren't even together. God I'm pathetic._

"Yes, but I'm sure he can beat up yours. He wanted to beat up Max, and I know he wanted to beat up dad. Specially when he left us." she said quietly.

Lorelai knew all of this. She knew Luke was mad at Christopher for leaving them, again. She thought it was nice of him, for wanting to kill Christopher for breaking their hearts again. She thought it was a friendly gesture, but looking back now, he probably was mad because he was jealous and the fact that she didn't acknowledge it before made her sad. _It was your own fault that he's back to Jessica now. She didn't hesitate to be with him. She wasn't in denial. It's your own fault you're crying and wallowing._

All these thoughts made her want to cry more.

"Mom? What's wrong?" Lorelai shook her head, the tears back. "Please tell me who this guys is that hurt you. I want him to pay for what he did to make you cry."

"It's Luke." she said quietly through her tears.

"What?"

"The guy is Luke." she a bit more louder.

Rory was quiet for a minute. "Oh, well. Him, beating himself up would be a bit awkward." Lorelai giggled through her tears. "So, you're saying Luke was the one who hurt you? Who broke up with you?" Rory couldn't believe that Luke would do such a thing. She knows that Luke loves her mother very much, so she couldn't believe that he would hurt her, make her cry. "Wait a minute, you and Luke were together?"

Lorelai shook her head, still tearing up a bit. "No. it's stupid. I'm so pathetic."

"Mom," she said gently, "tell me what happened."

Lorerlai drew in a shaky breath. "Well, it started out as a regular day. I was busy with the preparations for the inn. Then I heard Miss Patty and Babbet talking about this girl named Becca, who walked in the diner this morning, and she looked like Jessica Alba, and apparently Luke knows her. And not just in a friendly way too. And they say that Luke is really happy that she's here, so then he wont be lonely anymore. And, now he's with her and he's happy. They're probably gonna get married and have a family and I blew my chances of being with him and finally be happy."

Rory stared at her mother, taking all in by what she said. She rubbed her mothers arms, trying to give her comfort. "So," she said after Lorelai's sobbing clamed down, "his ex-girlfriend came back?" she nodded, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "How come we never heard about her? I mean, we heard about Rachelle. What's her story?"

Lorelai shrugged. "I don't know. Nobody knows. All they know is that she must be Luke's ex. And he's way more happy being with her than with Rachel…or me apparently." she added quietly.

"Mom that's not true."

"Yes it is." she insisted. "And why shouldn't he? I mean, I denied him all my life. I keep telling people that 'we're just friends, he doesn't see me that way', and I surely don't see him that way... When all along, I do. And I want to be with him. I…I love him." then broke down into sobs.

Rory moved next to her mother and gave her a comforting hug.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews. Good news, I got my computer fixed and I am now able to review on your fics. I have been dying to.**

**-also, does anybody know if they're gonna have a second season of Supernatural? Me and my friends are just dying to find out. They like the guys, but I'm more into the story…so, is there?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, I love reviews. Anything! Good, bad and in between. I would also love to hear any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS for this story, or any stories are welcome.**

**Up Next: Rory just couldn't get her mother to relax **

♠bokayjunkie♣


	9. Mother Dearest Needs to Get Some Rest

**Title: Jessica Alba's in Town**

**By: Nikka Flores**

**Summary: Jessica Alba's in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well (wink wink). And Lorelai's jealous of her.**

**Disclaimer: ... **

**CHAPTER 9: Mother Dearest Needs to Get Some Rest!**

Rory slept in her mother's room that night, she knows her mom's big enough to sleep by herself, but after what happened, she wanted to be there for her. She still couldn't believe all this. Her mom had finally realized that she is in love with Luke, but fate has, yet again, made it difficult for them.

She knew that her mother has been in love with the Luke for as long as they have known him. Lorelai was just in denial. There are consequences of falling in love with him, and being with him. One is, he is a constant part of their lives, if ever they would break up, then it would be very bad, for the both of them. Not only that, but their source of good food and coffee would be gone.

And besides then, Lorelai didn't date much. Her only priority was Rory. She always put Rory first. And that means dating last. Cause, whoever she dated would affect Rory. So she toned that part down. But as Rory grew up, Lorelai needed somebody. So she started dating. But not with Luke.

Rory guessed it was because Luke has always been their friend, and he was the only man that the two of them could count on. And if Lorelai dated Luke, and it ended badly, then, he would be gone. They would loose their friendship. That's why she didn't act up on it.

For Rory though, ever since she was a little kid, it were those times, when a child was looking for her daddy, Rory had always thought Luke was her dad. He sure acted like her dad. He was always there for them. For her mom, for her. He would take care of them, and protect them. And to Rory, that is what a father should be. When she was little, she had wanted Her mom and Luke to be together. Then they would get married, and then, her and her mom would move in the diner and they can have all the coffee and pie they want.

Then the discovery of Christopher came. Finding out that their faithful diner owner wasn't her father. She guessed it would be ok. And once getting to know her real father, she liked him. And of course, the fact that feeling guilty for not wanting Christopher in her life is wrong. He is her father after all. But deep down, her dream of he mom marrying and them living in the diner is still present.

She wished she could make it all better. She wished that her mom and Luke would be together. Specially now that Lorelai found out her feelings for him. Who is this Becca or was it Jessica? Who cares? Who is this woman that is now Luke's new girlfriend, who use to be his ex? Now she's confused. She's going to ask Lane about this.

-

Rory woke up the next morning at noon. Looks like she slept in. she looked beside her to see if her mom was there, but no, the other side was empty. All she found was a piece of paper, with her name on it.

_Rory,_

_Had work, coffee's downstairs. Come by the inn, we can spend mother/daughter time together._

_♥, the wonderful woman that gave birth to you_

Rory sighed. Her mother was such a workaholic. Even after such an intense wallowing over a relationship that never was. At least her humor was there, well, sort of. She knows that her mom was still not over this whole Luke thing. Even if there was nothing to begin with. Just friendship.

Even though Luke has been in a relationship before while he and her mom were great friends, in those days, with Rachel and Nicole, she had been jealous, but she kept it under wraps. She had somebody else to focus on. When Rachel was around, she had Max and Rory. When Nicole was around, she had Alex and Rory still.

But now, now when this mysterious girl is around, who does her mom have? She didn't have a boyfriend, and her daughter is in college. Sookie have Jackson and Davey. But she'll always have Luke, which was why she was fine, in some way, cause Luke was there for her. But now there's somebody else in the picture for Luke. Not only does her mom feel as if she had lost her best friend, but she lost her best friend whom she loves.

Rory sighed. She decided to go downstairs and take up on that coffee that her mom made. She walked in the kitchen and saw the coffeepot full. She poured herself a cup and when she tasted it she immediately spit it out on the sink.

"Ugh. Cold coffee never good." she mumbled, putting the cup down.

She figured her mom must have made this before she left, which was probably early, considering the temperature of the coffee. Meaning her mom woke up earlier before that.

Rory sighed again and shook her head. Her mom really needs to relax.

Her stomach grumbling told her that she needed to eat, now. She got dressed and went out. She headed towards Luke's. She thought that this could be her chance to see this Becca person. And besides, she needed coffee and pancakes.

She entered the diner. There weren't that many customers. Just two at tables by the window. She took a seat at the counter, waiting to be served. Just then, a woman, tall, with glossy brown hair, tying it up in a ponytail as she came out from behind the curtains. _Could this be Becca?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, I love reviews. Anything! Good, bad and in between. I would also love to hear any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS from you.**

**Up Next: Everything finally comes out **

♣bokayjunkie♠


	10. Everything Finally Comes Out

**Title: Jessica Alba's in Town**

**By: Nikka Flores**

**Summary: Jessica Alba's in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well (wink wink). And Lorelai's jealous of her.**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, not mine, blah, blah, blah, damn it, blah, blah, blah...I'm getting too old for this.**

**CHAPTER 10: Everything Finally Comes Out**

Having woken up at an ungodly hour, Lorelai figured to busy herself at the inn. To get her mind off of Luke and _Becca_. _That little slut. Who does she think she is just, waltzing back in Luke's life, and announcing to everybody that they're back together. And why didn't Luke tell me about her? I mean, I am his friend. Best friend to be exact. And he didn't even inform me about this… her. I mean, sure, how could I have known about her, I only found out about Rachelle from a of sweater. But still…ugh! _

Thank god her daughter was home. She needed her best friend. Her other best friend, whom she can confine to about things like this. And she really needed that venting. Not wallowing really. What was there to wallow about? Her and Luke were never in a relationship. He doesn't even know about how she feels for him. And he seems to be perfectly happy with his new girlfriend.

To get her mind off of him some more, Lorelai decided to have a movie day, the day of all day where her and Rory would drown on hour after hour of 'Lucy I'm Home!'. and, they may have enough time to catch reruns of the Simple Life, see if either Paris or Nicole are talking again. If not, then lots of mocking to be out.

Lorelai took the rest of the day off and headed her way to Doose's. she needs lots and lots of junk food. We're talking M&M's, cookie dough, marshmallows, mallow mars, Hershey's kisses, nutter butters, and at least a dozen red vines.

Lorelai entered Doose's and immediately went to the candy's sections. All of the essentials of course. Basket almost full, Lorelai decided to fill the last spot in with some good ol Ben&Jerry's ice cream. As she turned to the Freezers, she bumped someone.

"Oh sorry." Lorelai said, looking up to see Luke.

-

"Hey, can I help you?" she asked Rory with a smile.

"Um, yeah. Is Lane here?" asked Rory, hesitantly, not really knowing how to act around her.

"No, she left after the morning rush? Why?"

"Nothing." Rory smiled politely, as she sat down on a stool.. "Coffee please."

"Sure. Regular or decaf?"

Rory stared at her. _Yep, this has gotta be her. _"You're new around here aren't you?"

"You could say that." she smiled brightly. "I'm Becca."

"Rory."

"Oh, you're Rory?" she smiled, excitedly, pouring her a cup of coffee.

"Yeah."

"I've heard so much about you and your mother. No wonder you looked familiar. Luke just adores you." gushed Becca.

Rory blushed. "Well, I adore him too."

-

"Luke" she said stammered.

"Hey," he said somewhat hesitantly. "How are you?"

"I'm good." she smiled, shyly.

"So," he started slowly, "you didn't come into the diner this morning."

"Oh, well…I had to go to the inn. You know, busy, busy, busy."

"Right." he chuckled slightly. "so," he said, glancing at her basket a bit. Once he saw the contents, he felt as if he would have a heart attack. "Are you planning on killing yourself?"

"What?" she was confused, until she noticed him looking at her basket. "Oh, uh, movie night. More like day. Rory's here, we're doing some mother/daughter time." she stammered. Her gaze fell everywhere but him. Which didn't go unnoticed by him.

"Are you avoiding me or something?"

"What? No, no, no…no."

"Lorelai."_ I know you better than that._

"Luke, I'm not, ok? I'm not avoiding you. I'm just, really busy with the inn…and now that Rory's home, I want to spend quality time with her." she said, busying herself with filling up her basket more and more.

"Lorelai," he said, grabbing her arm, making her stop what she's doing. "Talk to me."

"What's there to talk about. I'm busy, you're…happy." she said bitterly. "I mean, how could you not when you have little miss Jessica Alba living with you." she muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing. I'm talking about nothing."

Luke sighed exasperatedly. "Lorelai."

"Luke, what? What am I suppose to say?" she asked, now getting angry. "I'm happy. You're happy now that your old flame is back. I mean, I thought Rachel was your old flame, and that you got over her. But, looks like the original one that seems to make you happy, and I mean, very happy, is back and now you don't have to worry about anything. Cause your woman is back. And hey, maybe you should marry her, that way you guys can officially be together forever. I mean I wouldn't be surprised if, by next year, heck maybe even next month she'll be walking down the aisle, and you'll be at the front anticipating to have a Mrs. Backwards-baseball-cap."

"Again, what?"

"And hey, while you're at it, maybe even go for a backwards-baseball-cap jr. that'll really liven up your family. I mean, why wouldn't you be with her, she pretty, she's nice, she looks like Jessica Alba. And apparently, you really had a special relationship that just cannot be forgotten. So, my congratulations to you and Becca."

Then realization dawned on him. "You're talking about Becca?"

Lorelai eyed him suspiciously. "who else?"

-

"So, where's your mom?"

Rory looked at her suspiciously for a moment, then answered, "Uh, she's at work. You know, busy with the inn."

"Yeah, Luke told me so much about her dreams of opening an inn. And what a wonderful job she's doing right now. And he's so proud of her finally going after her dreams. And he knows that she's just going to do a wonderful job."

Rory listened to her in confusion. "I'm sorry, aren't you Luke's girlfriend?"

Becca was flustered. "Uh," she hesitated. "I guess?" she said innocently.

Rory was suspicious. She did not believe her at all. _Who is this girl? _"So, Becca," _if that really is your name. _"You've known Luke, for how long?"

Becca tried to be careful at where this was going. _I shouldn't underestimate this girl, from what Luke tells me, she can pick up anything in a heartbeat. _"Ever since we were kids. I guess. Why?"

_Right. _"So, you guys are childhood friends?" Becca nodded slowly, keeping her gaze at her notepad in front of her. "Then how come nobody in this town knows you? I mean, if you were childhood friends, then residence in this town, who have known Luke ever since he was a kid, would have known you as well. But, they don't" _try answering that._

_Uh-oh, she's on to me. _"Well, I don't really live here." she stammered. "I live in Florida with my dad. I usually hang out with Luke during summer, when we go camping."

_Damn, she's got answers for everything. _"So, how long were you and Luke together? Were you guys high school sweethearts? Or, college sweethearts? Or after. Were you before or after Rachel?"

"Uh…." _what to say, what to say?…maybe I should just tell her_. She sighed. "Can I tell you something and hopefully you wont be mad and understand where I'm getting at?"

Rory raised her brow_. Now we're getting somewhere. _"Depends. What is it?"

-

Luke laughed a bit. Becca was really right on this. He thanked her, but he didn't want to live on a lie. Specially to Lorelai. "Lorelai, Becca and I were never together."

She looked at him stunned. _Did he just say what I think he just said? _"What?"

He shook his head. "No. that would be _very_ wrong if that ever happened."

"Why?"

"Because, she's my cousin."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please leave a review. I would really like to know what you think of this story/chapter. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEA'S and/or REQUESTS you would like to see in this story are welcome.**

**Up Next: Lorelai tells Rory about her afternoon, and Becca tells Luke about hers.**

**♠bokayjunkie♣**


	11. She's Embarrassed, She's Maturing

**Title: Jessica Alba's in Town**

**By: Nikka Flores**

**Summary: Jessica Alba's in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well (wink wink). And Lorelai's jealous of her.**

**Disclaimer: …**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: She's Embarrassed, She's Maturing**

"I'm so stupid!" cried Lorelai as she paced in front of Rory, who was sitting down on her mother's bed, looking at her sympathetically. "I was humiliated. I blew up at his face, practically telling him that I'm jealous of his…cousin. God!" she rubbed face with her hands as she lands, flat on her back, on her bed.

"Mom we've been over this, you are not stupid!" she said. "There was no way you could have known that Becca was his cousin. I mean, she wasn't very…cousin like to Luke when you first met her, was she?"

"No." she grumbled.

"There you go."

"But whyyyyyyyy! Why did I have to be all…jealousy about this?" she pouted. "I mean, I am his friend, I do not get jealous. And over his cousin too! And that's the other thing," she stood up frustrated, "why was she acting like they were together. That is just…gross. They're cousins for pete's sake! What is wrong with her?"

Rory just shrugged. Lorelai kept on pacing in front of her, "And if she is his cousin, how come everybody in town doesn't know her? I mean, Luke's lived in this town his whole life, and from what I know, so did his parents, so how come nobody knows her?" she continued to pace around as she babbled about Becca and Luke and how stupid she is, as Rory just stared, still in daze by what Becca told her.

She was shocked when Becca told her that they were cousins. She demanded to know why she would even make it believable that her and Luke were going out. Once Becca explained to her why she had done what she did, Rory understood a little.

Luke and her mother were meant to be together. And finally, when her mother had figured out her feelings for Luke, her heart was broken because Luke's cousin came to view. She asked her why and Becca explained. Rory agreed that her mother needed a little help on figuring out her feelings for Luke.

After Becca explained herself, Rory immediately ran towards the inn to look for her mom, wanting to tell her about Becca, but was informed that she went home. So she ran to her house only to find her mother, frantic because she already knew and made a fool of herself at Doose's.

"I can never show my face in town again." Lorelai went on dramatically, sitting down next to Rory.

"Now, now. Don't be dramatic." said Rory, stroking her mother's hair. "I'm sure nobody in the market saw or heard…anything." she offered lamely. Lorelai just gave her a pointed look. "Ok so they heard."

"I'm so embarrassed." she whined.

"I know, I know." she sighed. "Hey, why don't we just stay in for today? Be isolated from the town? You were already planning on a movie day. Let's start now."

Lorelai smiled at her daughter. "Ok."

"Good." Rory said, anything to keep her mother's mind off of Luke and Becca. "Let's watch 'My Best Friends Wedding', I haven't seen that one in a looooong time."

Lorelai nodded, then groaned.

"What?" Rory asked.

Lorelai pouted. "I also suggested they get married."

* * *

Becca heard the apartment door open and closed. She stepped out of the bathroom, clad in her jeans, and baby blue, all star t-shirt, with her hair bundled in towel. She walked over to the kitchen and saw Luke making tea and sandwiches. 

"Hey, where've you been?" she asked, sitting down on the kitchen table. She unwrapped the towel of her head, her wet hair bounced, as she dried it with the towel. Luke said nothing, just turned around and placed a, somewhat thick folder in front of her. "What are these?" she asked, skimming through the folder.

"Help Wanted ads." he replied gruffly. He poured Becca and himself a cup of tea as he spoke. "I looked over them, they're just in the area. They should be pretty easy for you." he sat down in front of her, handing her a sandwich and a cup of tea.

"Thanks." she said, taking a bite then looked through the folder. They were pretty easy, some for boutiques, the beauty store, the book store, the theater, restaurants. "Wow, a lot of waitresses needed in Connecticut." she commented.

"Well, since you're already having experienced from working here, I thought it'd be easy." Becca nodded. "I also got some applications from stores around town. Later on today, or maybe tomorrow, when you've finished looking through those, we can go to the library and make you a resume."

Becca was giddy. "Wow, I've never made a resume before." she smiled.

Luke, set down his tea and raised his brows. "You kidding?"

Becca shook her head sadly. "Afraid not. Daddy was the one who referenced me to my job, which was an easy way in. I got hired right away. And my other jobs included taking care after the Markson's kids and helping out at the bar."

Luke shook his head. Becca can be such a daddy's girl sometimes.

"Thanks Luke." Becca said sincerely. "For doing this."

"No problem. What are cousins for."

Becca giggled and looked through the folder. "Oh hey," she said, after a moment. "I met Rory today."

Luke jerked his head up to meet her eyes. "You did."

Becca can saw the surprise in Luke's eyes, "Yeah. Great kid. So much like Lorelai." Luke nodded absentmindedly. "And very intelligent too."

"I know."

"She saw right through me." she said slowly.

"Right, through…you?"

She explained, "She figured I wasn't your girlfriend. And that there was more to the story than meets the eyes."

"She did?" he wasn't surprise.

"Yeah."

"And when was this?" he was trying to figure out if Lorelai had already told her.

"This afternoon, after you left for the market." Luke nodded. "She asked me all these kinds of questions, and she's kind of intimidating." Luke chuckled. "So, I just told her. And the possibility of Lorelai knowing that we're cousins is very high right now."

"Well she should know since I told her."

Becca put down the papers. "You did? When?"

"Probably about he time you told Rory."

"Why?"

"Because, you were right, she was jealous, and she was getting really mad. So just to get her to shut up, I told her." he said. "Of course, she was also suggesting we get married. And then it became a bit too weird for me, so."

Becca giggled. "Sorry." she said sincerely. "If it weren't for me, trying to make Lorelai jealous, then non of this would have happened."

"It's ok. At least I know she's jealous." he smirked.

"See? I told you she likes you. Now all you have to do is act up on it."

Luke shrugged. "Maybe."

"Oh come on. You already have proof that she likes you, what more could you ask?"

"She's still my friend. And I just want to really make sure that she does feel that way."

"My god you are such a girl." she said exasperated.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Anyways, I just want to be 100 percent sure. I really, really love her."

Becca looked into Luke's eyes and can really see that he truly means it. She had never seen that look on him before. Not with the girls he's been with when they were young. Not even with Rachel, good thing too. She really hated Rachel. The look in his eyes suits him. He really does love Lorelai.

"I know you do." she smiled. Then looked back down to the papers. "Ok, well, I really like working in the diner, so I guess being a waitress is a possibility. I like the whole idea at working in boutiques, though the pay is really low." she says as she crosses off some things, circle and check on some others . "Ok, here are the jobs that I would be interested in." she smiled, sliding the folder towards him.

Luke looked at the folder and smiled, a lot of things were checked. "Wow, that's a lot. I've gotta say, you are starting to become more mature."

"Thank you."

"Alright," he said, "we'll start tomorrow with the resume, and then after, we'll start the job hunt."

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, I would love to hear on your opinion of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS for this story, or any other of my stories, are very much welcome.**


	12. Playing Hooky is Fun, But so is Working

**Title: Jessica Alba's in Town**

**By: Nikka Flores**

**Summary: Jessica Alba's in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well (wink wink). And Lorelai's jealous of her.**

**Disclaimer: …**

* * *

**CHAPTER 12: Playing Hooky is Fun, But so is Working**

Jessica woke up giddy. Today was the start of her job search. She was finally getting a job. A real job. With a real resume and everything. She's never had one of those. All her life, her father has always been involved in everything. From her job to her personal life. Needless to say, every guy she's been with was set up by her dad. She really needed to get a life. Apart from her dad.

She woke up, earlier than she normally would. Yesterday, when Luke had woken up at five in the morning, she was very disturbed from her wonderful dream about Johnny Depp. She was cranky and wanted to go back to sleep. But Luke, being Luke, didn't quit until she was out of bed and ready for the day.

But today, she was up before Luke. When she heard Luke's alarm clock go off, she took that as a sign to officially wake up. When Luke was finished getting dressed, he was surprised to see Becca already up, looking at him, with a wide grin on her face. Her toiletries in her hand, and a towel draped over her right shoulder.

"You're up early." he commented, looking at her ensemble. She was still in her pajamas, and fuzzy slippers. "I thought' you'd still be in bed, dreaming about Johnny person or something."

"It's Depp." she said, rolling her eyes. "But couldn't sleep. I'm so excited for today." she squealed.

"Why?"

"Duh, we're looking for my job."

"Oh, that." he said dryly.

Becca scoffed. "Well, at least you could show a little enthusiasm." she said, sitting down on the kitchen table. Luke started to brew the coffee.

"I'll save the jumping and screaming for later."

Becca rolled her eyes again. "I mean come on Luke, I have never had a real job. Never. And this is actually my first experience on going on a job hunt. I'm just so excited."

Luke turned around and handed her a cup of coffee then sat down in front of her. "You've been living off your dad your whole life. You need to get a life of your own."

"I know." she said quietly. "it's just, I could never say no to him. He's always envisioned of me being his mini-me or something. And, it's just getting too much pressure on me. I've always done whatever he wanted to do, just to make him happy. But, I just couldn't deal anymore."

"I know." Luke said understandingly. "I've seen you very vulnerable around him. It's like you're being controlled by him. But, jeez Beck, you're 35, and still dependant on your father?"

"I know." she said, a bit harsher than intended. Then re-toned her voice. "Which is why I quit. Because I realized that I couldn't live off him forever. And, I know it may seem that I'm living off you, but, I just need a little help. I've never done this before you know?"

"I know. Sorry."

"It's ok."

After a moment. "So, I'm gonna go open up now. You be down there by six you hear me?" Becca nodded. "And then, after the morning rush, we go to the library and make you a resume. After that, we can go and start off with the job hunt. I took the lunch off, so we have to do double time with dinner."

"Ok sounds good."

"Good." he let out an exhausted sigh and stood up. "I'm gonna go open up now."

"Kay."

-

Lorelai woke up, a little disoriented. She looked at her surroundings, she was in her living room. Her head was on the headrest on one end of the couch. She tried to stretch out her legs, but was tangled with another pair of legs. She looked over at Rory, who was on the other end of the couch, sleeping. Both were sharing the same blanket.

She looked around. The tabled was filled with empty bowls that were filled delicious goodies the night before, the pizza box open, with only a half eaten pizza left. The TV was still blaring blank, the tape popped out from the VCR. They must have fallen asleep while watching The Mummy. She suddenly had the urge to watch some dead Egyptian, trying to bring back his love's soul from the underworld.

She looked at the clock on the VCR. It was already eight. She was gonna be late for work. She tried to get off the couch without waking Rory. But was unsuccessful.

"And where do you think you're going little Missy?" she asked, her head peaking out from her end of the blanket.

Lorelai let out a little laugh. "I'm gonna go get ready for work."

"Mom." she said in a worried voice.

"Rory," Lorelai sighed. "I need to work. The inn needs to be up and running and that can't happen if the owner isn't there to supervise."

"You've been working yourself for hours. You need rest. You can't work under this condition."

"What condition?" _am I pregnant or something?_

"You're emotional right now. And you need to relax a little."

"Rory I am not emotional." she said, rolling her eyes. " And you know very well that I can't take a day off."

"Why not, you took the day off yesterday?"

"That was a half day."

"So? Same difference."

"Rory-"

"Mom please." Rory pleaded. "Take the day off. Play hooky. Let's spend some time together. We haven't spent time together in a long time. We can go tot the mall. Go shopping. Go to a spa. Anything out of town. My treat. What do you say?"

Lorelai looked into her daughter's hopeful eyes. How could she say no to that. She really has taught her well.

She smiled. "Fine. Let's play hooky."

"Yes!" Rory exclaimed excitedly."

* * *

**REVIEWS!-yes, please, I would love to hear on your opinion of this chapter/story. And any SUGGESTIONS, IDEAS, and/or REQUESTS for this story, or any other of my stories, are very much welcome. **

♠bokayjunkie♣ 


	13. A Malling we will Go

**Title: Jessica Alba's in Town**

**By: Nikka Flores**

**Summary: Jessica Alba's in town. And Luke seems to know her pretty well (wink wink). And Lorelai's jealous of her.**

**Disclaimer: …**

* * *

**CHAPTER 13: A Malling we will Go**

Becca insisted on doing the actual typing herself. If Luke did it, then it wouldn't be really hers. She was really working her way to being independent, which made Luke proud. While being out in public, Luke made sure to shield her, and himself, from the gossips of Stars Hollow. It was bad enough that the his argument with Lorelai was public.

After her resume was finished, Becca suggested they look into jobs outside of town before they look at jobs in town. Save the easy stuff for later. Luke agreed. They started with Hartford. Restaurants, stores, boutiques. All pretty good, and seem to like Becca's resume. But Becca was looking for something more. She didn't know what it was yet.

After the stores were covered, they went to the mall, much to Luke's dismay. But Becca, not only wanted to find a job there, but also wanted to see what was in the Connecticut fashion line. Luke, constantly, reminded her that they were there to find a job, not to shop.

Becca did know that. The browsing was just for bonus. She was really excited to find a job. She really couldn't wait to work in a real job that wasn't tied by family. She loves working in the diner, but she wanted a real job where the boss wasn't her cousin, or any other relative.

"Come on Luke, just a little bit more further.' pleaded Becca, her hands clasped in front of her, and her lips pouting.

"Becca," Luke let out an exasperated sigh, "look, I love your enthusiasm on finding a job, though I'm not sure it's the job you're really enthused for, but, we can't go on further. I'm tired, and we have to get back, the dinner rush will start soon."

"I _am_ excited tog et a job." she isnsited. "I really want to get a job. And I really want to sell myself out there. Advertise, promote. Whatever. As long as the world knows that Rebecca Manson is open for business."

"Say that a little louder, and you've got yourself a lot of business at the back alley of the local pub here in Hartford."

Becca glared at him. "And how would you know that huh?" she asked teasingly. "Trying to find yourself a little someone were you?"

Luke rolled his eyes. "Jeez."

"Luke please. I want to hit more stores. We only went to like, 20 of them."

"We hit at least 35," he corrected, "and don't forget, this is only Hartford. We still have Litchfield, Woodbury, and Stars Hollow to cover up."

"But-"

"Becca!"

* * *

"Wow, there really are a lot of options in there." commented Rory as they walked out of GAP. 

Lorelai looked at her in in disbelief. "Are you kidding me?"

"What?"

"Look at you!" she said gesturing towards her, Rory looked, down, nothing seems to be wrong. Everything was still there. All her bags were there. Rory looked back at her mother with questioning eyes. "And look at me!" Lorelai gestured herself.

"I don't get It."

"This! You!" she said. Rory still didn't get it. "You have more bags than me! Heck, I don't even have a purse with me."

Rory now understood. "well, you're very picky. And you didn't want to be carrying a purse with you, so I'm carrying it." she pointed out, trying to calm her. "And, besides, you can borrow them if you want. They fit you too."

"Yeah, but they'll be all the way in Yale." Lorelai whined.

"Then I can just leave some of them at home." reasoned Rory. "Which ones do you like?"

"You can't leave them." said Lorelai.

"Why not?"

"Because, you may have a really hot date and you might need something to where that doesn't look like Mother Teresa wore herself. And then you'll resent me for making you leave all these beautiful clothes behind just so your mother can have no use of them."

Rory looked at her confused. "Ok, you lost me at Mother Teresa." she said. "Hey wait, are you saying I I dress like a nun?"

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "You just can't leave them. I'm just being pathetic."

Rory shrugged "Suit yourself." she said as they walked off. "Do you want to get some coffee before we go look at another store?"

"Sure." Lorelai replied.

As they neared Starbucks, Rory noticed a familiar image up ahead of them. A woman, with golden brown hair, who had a similarity of Jessica Alba, was pulling and trying to drag a man, with a backwards-baseball-cap, and dressed in flannel and jeans.

"Hey isn't that Becca and Luke?" Rory asked loud enough that Becca and Luke heard.

Lorelai looked ahead, then glared back at Rory. Rory looked at her with an apologetic look.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for the long update. And so sorry for the meaningless, short chapter. And also, I'm gonna be going on hold with this for a while. You see, I lost the written draft I had for this. And I wrote alot of good stuff too. So, I either have to find it, or re-write it and hopefully it'll be as good as the first one. It may take a while though.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**REVIEWS!-yes, please review. I would just love to know what you thought of this story/chapter. And any SUGGESTIONS and REQUESTS you want to see in this story or my other stories are welcome.**

**Up Next: Becca, Lorelai and Rory go malling.**

♠**bokayjunkie♣**


End file.
